


THE FUNERAL

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on S5 Spoiler) ~ Ian goes to funeral for old army friend, sees protesters at the church and gets upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE FUNERAL

The army had tracked Ian down, weeks ago. It took one call from Svetlana, and Ian was back at the local army base.  
The officers had practically knocked the door down and pulled him out. Ian was just glad that Mickey hadn't been there, if he had seen Ian being dragged in handcuffs out of the house...well suffice it to say Mickey would be in cuffs right beside him.

Now Ian waited nervously in the army base, two soldiers sat beside him sitting abnormally straight beside him. He shifted his eyes back and forth nervously. They waited outside the lieutenant's office for sentencing. Ian accepted his fate, he now had his pills in order, and knew how stupid and reckless going AWOL had been. Then again, joining the army was pretty stupid and reckless too.

"Private Gallagher." Lieutenant Hanson came out of his office his hair plastered to his head in a greasy hair-sprayed mess. However, his uniform was pressed, clean and perfect in every other aspect.

Ian stood at attention and gave the lieutenant a salute.

"At ease Private, now step into my office."

Ian would be intimidated by the lieutenant's stern face, if he wasn't so distracted by his stone-still hair. The officers marched Ian into the mid-sized office and sat Ian down in the chair. Ian sat down, knowing he now faced judgement, and had to face the consequences regardless of how he felt.  
\----  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" Mickey paced back and forth in the Milkovich house.

Mandy hated when Mickey yelled at her, but she had gotten used to it. "I mean gone," She said calmly, but inside she was just as anxious and worried as he was for Ian. "All I know was I was coming home from my walk with Yev and some uniformed-up fuck-twats took him away!"

Mickey was fuming, "Well!! Where the fuck did they go??!"

The door opened and Ian stepped in the house. Mickey immediately stared in disbelief and rushed to his boyfriend's side. "Ian-" he said anxiety filling his voice. "What the hell happened?"

Ian couldn't look at either the Milkovichs, he stared at the ground at sat down on the couch. Still in disbelief and denial of the events at the base.

"Ian?" Mandy asked. 

"Did you know." Ian said quietly, sitting on the couch, "that the normal consequence for desertion is dishonorable discharge and confinement for 18 months?" 

"Fuck" Mickey hissed under his breath, his heart collapsing within him.

"But.." Ian said, "because I am a minor and because of my diagnosis, they are giving me a break. They said their system should have caught the error, before I even left for basic."

"So that's it?" Mandy asked in disbelief, "You're not in trouble?"

"Well I wouldn't say that..." Ian said, "I still get a dishonorable discharge and must complete probation at the ROTC."

Mickey grinned, the pressure on his heart and shoulders evaporating into thin air. However, Ian wasn't smiling. Ian looked so distraught. 

"Ian?" Mickey asked sitting down next to him, and placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "What's wrong? What the hell happened?"

Ian looked at Mickey tears welling in his eyes and he could barely choke the words out, "There was a guy at the army."

"A guy?" 

"A guy I was seeing, Bryan." He blubbered, "He was nice we hung out a lot at basic. He...his plane was shot down. The lieutenant told me he didn't make it."

Mandy sat down on the other side of Ian and wrapped him into a hug. Mickey couldn't get the image of Ian screwing the soldier out of his head. He couldn't help but feel angry at the dead cadet, but he knew better than to say anything.

Ian's tears ran onto Mandy's sweater. Both Mickey and Mandy exchanged worried looks, afraid Ian would lose control again and be a depressed zombie again. Mickey put a gentle hand on his boyfriend's back and Ian transferred easily into Mickey's arms. Mickey held him in his arms more carefully than Yev. Even though Ian was distraught he still managed to feel safe in Mick's arms. Ian felt warm, amidst the soil of sorrow a blossom of love sprouted. Ian loved Mickey so much. Even though he was mourning the loss of his old flame Private Bryan Taylor, it made him appreciate Mickey being there so much. He felt so guilty for leaving the army, leaving Bryan, maybe if he had been there...would Bryan still be alive, or would he be buried right next to him. 

\---

Ian and Mickey stood next to each other in the St. Peter's cemetery by the grave. It was a standard army issue grave, a white cross. It read Bryan's name, his infantry and division. However, Ian knew that deep down below the ground, there was no body. Bryan's corpse was never found. Ian did not cry, he just stood in silence beside Mickey, their hands inches away from each other. 

Lieutenent Hanson stood by Ian's other side, watching Ian like a hawk, as if he was going to fucking flee again. Ian wore his uniform, even the fucking black beret.Mickey had to admit, it was a good look for him. Maybe he could wear it tonight for--

"HEY HEY HO HO!! THE FAGS HAVE GOT TO GO!!" 

Ian and Mickey both looked up, there was a crowd gathering by the church. "What's the fuck?" Mickey murmured under his breath. 

"HO HO HEY HEY!! OUR ARMY IS NOT FUCKING GAY!!"

"Lieutenant what's happening?" Ian's face darkened in disgust at the ignorant bigots outside the church. His body shaking in anger, trying so hard to control himself.

Lieutenant Hanson nodded knowingly at the crowd, "That would be the anti-gay activists, it must have got out that Bryan was homosexual."

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!! KICK THOSE FAGGOTS OUT THE DOOR!!"

Ian's concentration cracked, his restraint eradicated. Ian was fraying at the very seams of his control. He grabbed Bryan's gravestone, he was beyond any rational thinking, all he knew was that these bastards were going to feel a pain worse than death. "I'M GOING TO BASH THEIR FUCKING HEADS IN!!"

Mickey had been watching Ian, and was ready to jump in. "Ian, Ian look at me!" His arm was on Ian trying his best to prevent his boyfriend from killing anyone. "You can control this look at me!"

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!! KEEP OUR SOLDIERS SAFE FROM RAPE!!"

Mickey heard that one, and he turned away from Ian for a moment and faced the crowd. He looked straight into the eyes of the man who had called out that last cheer, and head butted him in the face. 

Mickey pushed him against the wall and began punching in the rubs. Ian was right behind him and began swinging the gravestone until the activists were running away from the church. "ONE TWO, TWO THREE! LET US FUCKING BE!" Mickey yelled after them.

\---

Ian and Mickey stood on the church steps in silence, Lieutenant Hanson beside them. Hanson could have had the two of them locked up for assault. However, he let their actions slide, and for that Mickey was so grateful. Mickey held Ian, he was still trembling with angry adrenaline from the fight. Most Milkovich funerals ended in fights, but this was different than any Mickey had ever experienced. For the first time, Mickey thought about Bryan that young gay soldier who fought and died defending his country. He thought about those assholes who not only did not respect his sacrifice but scorned it. Mickey felt his eyes water, but only slightly, leaned in close to Ian's ear and whispered, "Three four, four five! I am so glad your alive."


End file.
